wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Rate the Wii Game
Rate the Wii Game was a series of topics wherein the purpose was to score Wii games and then average the scores out to determine the board's preferences on different titles. It started fresh from the various previous game rating topics (most notably handled by Chelosera91 and knickfan4life.) It was started by and primarily handled by Hexrapper, but was also handled by SF_Bahamut for a sizeable chunk of the run. Milestones Day 1: Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition Day 50: Opoona Day 100: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption & Metroid Prime Trilogy Day 136: Wii Music Games that lacked votes and were not counted Disaster: Day of Crisis - (4) 7.80 DJ Hero - (2) 9.00 Far Cry Vengeance - (2) 2.00 Gradius ReBirth - (N/A) - N/A Guitar Hero: Aerosmith - (1) 6.00 Guitar Hero: Metallica - (1) 8.00 Guitar Hero: Van Halen - (N/A) N/A Gyrostarr - (2) 2.00 Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility - (2) 7.00 Quantum of Solace - (2) 7.50 Wii Music - (0) N/A 'Rules' These are the rules and notes which apply to each Rate the Game topic. *Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *Give a score based off of your own opinion. Please justify your score. *The topic will be open for roughly 48 hours *If a video game gets less than 3 votes it won't be counted and will be re-done at another time *You can nominate a video game you want to be done in a future topic 'Results' These are the results ranked by final score. In the case of a tie score they are ranked alphabetically. RETAIL #TimeSplitters 4 - (6) 9.92 #Metroid Prime Trilogy - (10) 9.59 #Sin and Punishment: Star Successor - (10) 9.50 #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - (27) 9.30 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Plus - (3) 9.17 #Okami - (29) 9.17 #Excitebots: Trick Racing - (15) 9.08 #Super Swing Golf - (3) 9.00 #Super Mario Galaxy 2 - (11) 8.98 #Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition - (30) 8.97 #Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil - (6) 8.92 #Punch-Out!! - (11) 8.85 #New Super Mario Bros. Wii - (24) 8.84 #Little King's Story - (22) 8.84 #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - (33) 8.77 #Super Mario Galaxy - (31) 8.74 #Trauma Team - (6) 8.67 #Dokapon Kingdom - (8) 8.63 #Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - (9) 8.61 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core - (5) 8.60 #LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - (6) 8.58 #Trauma Center: Second Opinion - (7) 8.57 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - (40) 8.53 #The Godfather: Blackhand Edition - (11) 8.51 #The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - (5) 8.50 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 - (9) 8.44 #Arc Rise Fantasia - (7) 8.43 #Mario Super Sluggers - (5) 8.40 #Shiren the Wanderer - (4) 8.38 #Klonoa - (9) 8.33 #Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - (8) 8.31 #Wii Sports Resort - (8) 8.25 #Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - (7) 8.24 #Monster Hunter Tri - (24) 8.23 #Boom Blox - (9) 8.22 #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - (9) 8.22 #A Boy and His Blob - (9) 8.17 #New Play Control! Pikmin - (3) 8.17 #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock - (11) 8.14 #Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - (11) 8.09 #Kororinpa: Marble Mania - (6) 8.08 #No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - (10) 8.05 #No More Heroes - (30) 8.03 #Wario Land: Shake It! - (24) 8.03 #Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure - (26) 8.03 #Endless Ocean - (12) 8.00 #Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - (3) 8.00 #Trauma Center: New Blood - (5) 8.00 #Muramasa: The Demon Blade - (21) 7.98 #Wii Fit Plus - (10) 7.95 #Metroid: Other M - (19) 7.83 #New Play Control! Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat - (3) 7.83 #Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - (5) 7.81 #Excite Truck - (14) 7.80 #Rock Band 2 - (5) 7.80 #Blast Works: Build, Create, Destroy - (6) 7.67 #Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - (15) 7.66 #Boom Blox: Bash Party - (5) 7.64 #Rayman Raving Rabbids - (11) 7.64 #MadWorld - (19) 7.62 #Opoona - (11) 7.59 #Red Steel 2 - (12) 7.56 #Mario Kart Wii - (12) 7.51 #Dewy's Adventure - (8) 7.50 #Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - (9) 7.50 #WarioWare: Smooth Moves - (10) 7.50 #Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga - (5) 7.50 #The House of the Dead: Overkill - (9) 7.44 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - (5) 7.44 #Super Paper Mario - (17) 7.44 #Deadly Creatures - (6) 7.38 #Ghost Squad - (12) 7.33 #Castle of Shikigami III - (10) 7.30 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex - (6) 7.25 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - (12) 7.25 #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - (14) 7.25 #Wii Sports - (16) 7.25 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - (10) 7.21 #Guitar Hero: World Tour - (7) 7.14 #Geometry Wars: Galaxies - (14) 7.07 #Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 - (5) 7.06 #Baroque - (9) 6.94 #de Blob - (8) 6.86 #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - (6) 6.75 #The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return - (8) 6.71 #Bully: Scholarship Edition - (5) 6.70 #Elebits - (12) 6.70 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - (11) 6.68 #Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 - (4) 6.63 #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - (13) 6.56 #Dead Space Extraction - (5) 6.54 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - (6) 6.50 #Need for Speed: Carbon - (4) 6.50 #Wii Fit - (6) 6.42 #Mario Party 8 - (10) 6.40 #MySims - (3) 6.33 #Samurai Warriors: Katana - (3) 6.17 #Sonic and the Secret Rings - (14) 6.07 #Wi Play - (11) 6.05 #Sonic Unleashed - (13) 6.02 #Sonic and the Black Knight - (4) 6.00 #Rock Band - (4) 5.75 #The Conduit - (20) 5.73 #Call of Duty: World at War - (5) 5.70 #Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - (4) 5.63 #Animal Crossing: City Folk - (5) 5.60 #Call of Duty 3 - (5) 5.10 #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - (3) 5.10 #Red Steel - (16) 5.05 #Medal of Honor: Vanguard - (5) 4.40 #Target: Terror - (5) 2.70 #Just Dance - (7) 2.43 WIIWARE #Mega Man 9 - (9) 9.33 #Bit.Trip Runner - (4) 9.25 #World of Goo - (19) 9.09 #Cave Story - (6) 9.08 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - (10) 8.75 #Mega Man 10 - (4) 8.50 #LostWinds - (10) 8.25 #Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Justice for All - (7) 8.07 #Bomberman Blast - (4) 8.00 #Excitebike: World Rally - (4) 8.00 #Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King - (3) 7.33 #LIT - (4) 6.38 #Defend Your Castle - (5) 4.50 These are the results ranked alphabetically. RETAIL #A Boy and His Blob - (9) 8.17 #Animal Crossing: City Folk - (5) 5.60 #Arc Rise Fantasia - (7) 8.43 #Baroque - (9) 6.94 #Blast Works: Build, Create, Destroy - (6) 7.67 #Boom Blox - (9) 8.22 #Boom Blox: Bash Party - (5) 7.64 #Bully: Scholarship Edition - (5) 6.70 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex - (6) 7.25 #Call of Duty: World at War - (5) 5.70 #Call of Duty 3 - (5) 5.10 #Castle of Shikigami III - (10) 7.30 #The Conduit - (20) 5.73 #de Blob - (8) 6.86 #Deadly Creatures - (6) 7.38 #Dead Space Extraction - (5) 6.54 #Dewy's Adventure - (8) 7.50 #Dokapon Kingdom - (8) 8.63 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - (10) 7.21 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - (12) 7.25 #Elebits - (12) 6.70 #Endless Ocean - (12) 8.00 #Excite Truck - (14) 7.80 #Excitebots: Trick Racing - (15) 9.08 #Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - (11) 8.09 #Geometry Wars: Galaxies - (14) 7.07 #Ghost Squad - (12) 7.33 #The Godfather: Blackhand Edition - (11) 8.51 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core - (5) 8.60 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Plus - (3) 9.17 #Guitar Hero: World Tour - (7) 7.14 #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock - (11) 8.14 #Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - (7) 8.24 #The House of the Dead: Overkill - (9) 7.44 #The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return - (8) 6.71 #Just Dance - (7) 2.43 #Klonoa - (9) 8.33 #Kororinpa: Marble Mania - (6) 8.08 #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - (33) 8.77 #LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - (6) 8.58 #Little King's Story - (22) 8.84 #MadWorld - (19) 7.62 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - (6) 6.50 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - (5) 7.44 #Mario Kart Wii - (12) 7.51 #Mario Party 8 - (10) 6.40 #Mario Super Sluggers - (5) 8.40 #Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 - (5) 7.06 #Medal of Honor: Vanguard - (5) 4.40 #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - (9) 8.22 #Metroid: Other M - (19) 7.83 #Metroid Prime Trilogy - (10) 9.59 #Monster Hunter Tri - (24) 8.23 #MySims - (3) 6.33 #Muramasa: The Demon Blade - (21) 7.98 #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - (3) 5.10 #Need for Speed: Carbon - (4) 6.50 #New Play Control! Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat - (3) 7.83 #New Play Control! Pikmin - (3) 8.17 #New Super Mario Bros. Wii - (24) 8.84 #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - (13) 6.56 #No More Heroes - (30) 8.03 #No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - (10) 8.05 #Okami - (29) 9.17 #Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - (9) 7.50 #Opoona - (11) 7.59 #Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - (3) 8.00 #Punch-Out!! - (8.85) #Rayman Raving Rabbids - (11) 7.64 #Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 - (4) 6.63 #Red Steel - (16) 5.05 #Red Steel 2 - (12) 7.56 #Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - (9) 8.61 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - (11) 6.68 #Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition - (30) 8.97 #Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil - (6) 8.92 #Rock Band - (4) 5.75 #Rock Band 2 - (5) 7.80 #Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - (5) 7.81 #Samurai Warriors: Katana - (3) 6.17 #Shiren the Wanderer - (4) 8.38 #Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - (8) 8.31 #Sin and Punishment: Star Successor - (10) 9.50 #The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - (5) 8.50 #Sonic and the Black Knight - (4) 6.00 #Sonic and the Secret Rings - (14) 6.07 #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - (6) 6.75 #Sonic Unleashed - (13) 6.02 #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - (14) 7.25 #Super Mario Galaxy - (31) 8.74 #Super Mario Galaxy 2 - (11) 8.98 #Super Paper Mario - (17) 7.44 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - (40) 8.53 #Super Swing Golf - (3) 9.00 #Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - (15) 7.66 #Target: Terror - (5) 2.70 #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - (27) 9.30 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 - (9) 8.44 #TimeSplitters 4 - (6) 9.92 #Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - (4) 5.63 #Trauma Center: New Blood - (5) 8.00 #Trauma Center: Second Opinion - (7) 8.57 #Trauma Team - (6) 8.67 #Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga - (5) 7.50 #Wario Land: Shake It! - (24) 8.03 #WarioWare: Smooth Moves - (10) 7.50 #Wii Fit - (6) 6.42 #Wii Fit Plus - (10) 7.95 #Wii Play - (11) 6.05 #Wii Sports - (16) 7.25 #Wii Sports Resort - (8) 8.25 #Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure - (26) 8.03 WIIWARE #Bit.Trip Runner - (4) 9.35 #Bomberman Blast - (4) 8.00 #Cave Story - (6) 9.08 #Defend Your Castle - (5) 4.50 #Excitebike: World Rally - (4) 8.00 #Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King - (3) 7.33 #LIT - (4) 6.38 #LostWinds - (10) 8.25 #Mega Man 9 - (9) 9.33 #Mega Man 10 - (4) 8.50 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - (10) 8.75 #Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Justice for All - (7) 8.07 #World of Goo - (19) 9.09 Category:Wii Hardware Category:Wii Hardware Topics